A media content system may make a number of media content streams available for viewing upon request by users. These media content streams often contain advertisements, or ads. Often, streaming services, such as YouTube, have pre-roll, mid-roll, or post-roll ads. Pre-roll ads are displayed to a user before the requested media content is played. Mid-roll ads occur as breaks in the viewing of the requested media content, similar to commercial breaks for television shows. Post-roll ads are displayed to a user after the requested media content has played. With media delivery over the Internet, personal ads have become possible. In other words, it is possible to replace or insert replacement ads, more personally directed towards the viewer, in place of original ads contained in the media content streams.